Life As You Know It
by Trofel13
Summary: Bella always thought she had a boring life, all that changed when her entire family was murdered. The mob was coming after her and she didn't know why she just hoped she could figure it out before she got killed. Rating may change.
1. Prolouge

**AN: So I'm starting this story and I hope I don't lose all my files again, but I am thinking of restarting my other story and just redoing it so please review if you want me to because I won't if no one wants me to.**

Prologue

Darkness surrounds me, I see and feel nothing. I can't remember what happened all I know is that I have to run, where I have no clue. The thought just keeps running through my head, run, run, run. I don't know what to do, I have no clue where I am or where I come from, I'm so confused.

There are flashing lights and voices all around me. I hear someone yelling in my ear, "She's alive come quick she's fading fast, her heart beat is barely there." I wonder who they are talking about and hope that the girl is okay. All of the sudden I am moving I struggle trying to get away not knowing what is going on but someone or something is holding my down. My heart is beating fast and I am scared I don't know what is going to happen to me, I just hope that I don't die.


	2. What Happened

**AN: Here is the next chapter. I know the first one was really short but it was kind of meant to just be a sneak peak I promise the rest of them will be a lot longer.**

Chapter 1:

I thought that after I died it would be calm, quiet and painless but right now that doesn't seem to be the case. I hear an incessant beeping over and over again _beep…beep…beep _and my whole body hurts. My head is throbbing and it feels like every bone in my body is broken and all my muscles have been ripped to shreds.

I hear voices they are taking about someone. They are saying that they feel so sorry for her that they heard her whole family had been murdered and she had barely survived I wonder if she is going to be okay I know that if I lost my whole family in one hit I would be destroyed.

My name is being called I recognize the voice but I can't place it, it seems very familiar but just out of reach. I slowly open my eyes and realise that what I thought was death was really a hospital everything is bright and white I have to close my eyes immediately after I open them. The guy calls my name again.

"Bella! Oh thank god your awake I thought you would never come to I was so worried."

I open my eyes again slowly this time, when my eyes finally focus on the face next to my bed I am confused.

"Edward? What are you doing here, what am I doing here, where is everyone." Edward has been my older brother's friend for as long as I can remember I always had a crush on him but he sees me as a little sister. I am seriously wondering what the hell is going on.

"Bella do you remember anything that happened?" I didn't like the look on his face as he asked me he looked like everyone I loved died and it set an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

"I have no idea what is going on, all I remember is a lot of pain. Where is everyone?"

"I wish I wasn't the one who had to tell you this Bella but they died, they were murdered." My whole world froze over everything clicked into place the voices I had heard hadn't been talking about a random girl but me and as it hit me that I was all alone I shattered.

"NO! YOUR LIEING THEIR NOT DEAD…..they can't be." As the tears fell from my eyes I felt arms around me but I didn't respond I couldn't I sobbed as the fact that I was now an orphan sank in.

"Ssshhh, I'm here you're not alone, I've got you, you're not alone."

_5 HOURS LATER_

I woke up and felt a body behind mine, for a minute I was blissfully ignorant but then it all came rushing back to me. I felt Edward stir and sit up.

"What's going to happen to me now I have nothing?"

"See that's not exactly true."

"What do you mean?" 

"Well your parents and brother left a will and they didn't exactly leave you to fend for yourself."

I looked at Edward weirdly what the hell was he talking about my family was middle class it's not like they could have left me with much.

"You see your parents knew that something like this was going to happen one day so they prepared. They had an account that they put twenty thousand each year into for both you and your brother they started it when you were born and have been adding the money over the years never touching it. Now after sixteen years it has $320 000. Oh and your brother had put in his will that you would receive everything of his if he were to die unexpectedly and so you have $380 000 from him plus all of the family assets. So in shot you are rich. If you were to liquidate all of the assets you would be a millionaire."

"You joking there is no way where did my parents get all the money to put into the accounts."

"They made a lot more then they told you they wanted you to live a normal life and not have everything just handed to you."

"Wait how do you know all of this stuff."

"Well a part of your parents and brothers will was that if anything should happen to them I woulod protect you."

"Why do I need protection?"

"Well you see the people that murdered your family was the mob and now they are after you and we have no idea why."

**AN: Hope you liked it I know it's still kind of short but I wanted to get the basic info in. Please review I want to make my story as good as possible and it would be helpful if I knew what you guys liked and hated thank- you I promise to write again soon.**


End file.
